A Little Piece of Paradise
by nichbuket
Summary: Part 2 of the Ode to Destiny series. Set approx. 6 years after Surprise. Assume that Dawn has been strengthening the powers she began to use at the end of Surprise and that Willow and Granddad Giles are helping the twins hone their magical abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Little Piece Of Paradise

Summery: Set aprox. 6 years after Surprise. Assume Dawn has been strengthening the powers she began to use at the end of Surprise. Willow and Granddad Giles have been helping the twins hone their magical abilities. Buffy and Spike have claimed eachother and married. As much as I'd love to write that scene, I have a 14 year old sister who likes this verse.

Chapter 1

"Finally my revenge shall commence!" Thoth screamed into his dark, dank cave. "My Agrat-bat-mahlaht shall return."

Putting the finishing touches on the twins' sixth birthday cake, Buffy stared out the kitchen window. She watched the twins playing tag with Dawn, Xander, and his daughter, Abigail. The passed six years have been heavenly. Well as heavenly as like could be when you're the slayer who averts annual apocalypses, has a vampire as a husband, and two magically inclined children who enjoy mischief.

Buffy sighed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "Thank you," she told Spike, knowing it was him.

Spike turned her around and pinned her against the counter. "For what, Luv?"

"Everything," She replied kissing him deeply.

"Eeewww!" the twins screeched simultaneously, but quickly getting over it. "Can we have cake now Mummy?"

Smiling at Ziva, Buffy kneeled down to her level. "I told you before kiddo, we have to wait till Granddad, Willow, and Tara to get here."

Hearing the front door open and slam shut, everyone rushed into the living room. There stood Giles, Willow, and Tara with their arms full of old books. "We have a problem," Giles said in a voice Buffy knew all to well.

"Why don't you take the kids into the kitchen, Dawn, and get them some cake." She waited till they had left the room before turning back to Giles. "Giles spill."

"It would seem that another unstoppable evil is out to destroy us again," Giles explained opening one of the books. "Apparently Thoth, the God of magic, has found a way to go back in time in order to destroy William Ashford before he become a vampire. This of course causing you two to never meet and forcing the twins into nonexistence."

Spike hugged Buffy closer. "First why? Secondly, since when have prophecies come in detail?"

Willow spoke up, "Well, Thoth was the reason Satan expelled Agrat from his domain. Thoth and Agrat were lovers and he wants revenge for her death. It just took him a while to workout the kinks. And to answer your second question, recently the tales of impending doom are getting easier and easier to decode. Call it experience or whatever, but this prophecy reads like a child's storybook. Well it would if a kid's book was full of violence and impending doom."

"Alright, so what do we have to do?" Xander asked.

Giles started to clean his glasses again. "Tara, Willow and I have concluded that we need to go back in time to destroy Thoth. Time travel is very draining so he will need at least a week before he can attempt anything else. The problem is that there can't be two of the same entities in the same time."

"And how do you propose that we get around that problem let alone travel time?" Spike asked, not entirely liking the way things were going.

Tara began to say her part. "I figured that only you and Buffy needed to travel backwards, seeing that Thoth should be weak enough for you to kill without the twins assistance. I also found a spell that would allow you to virtually posses William's body. You would have your memories and your strength without destroying the space time continuum."

"Cool. Now that that's settled, how do we get there? Do I have to posses somebody to?" Buffy asked.

"No Buffy. You may walk through with your own body. We can most likely open the portal into William's home, so we can do the spell quickly as you join him," Giles said still avoiding one point of topic.

Raising his hand Xander questioned, "Is it me or have we skipped around the whole how part of the trip?"

Once again Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "The safest way we could figure was using the key."

"The key?" Buffy inquired. It took her a few seconds to catch on. "Dawn!"

Hearing her name shouted she ran into the living room. "What?"

"Dawn, we need you to open a doorway between time so Buffy and Spike can stop a God from destroying our futures," Willow said calmly.

Looking at Giles she asked, "Do you think I'm ready for something that huge?"

Putting a hand to her cheek he replied, "Dawn you are ready for anything you set your mind to."

"Okay. Lets do this thing," Dawn said getting revved up.

Still a little unsure, Buffy finally consented. "Fine just let me say goodbye to the kids."

"No need. Once you kill Thoth you will automatically be transported back to the time right after you leave. It will be like you never left," Tara explained.

Dawn cut her finger as she concentrated on the time and place Giles had explained earlier. After a few moments a silvery portal opened. "Neat."

Dressed in period clothing Willow had rented for them Buffy and Spike grasped each other's hands. "It'll be fine, Luv. And if Dawn screwed up the dimension, we can always ground her till the end of law school," Spike said causing Buffy to smile, and Dawn to give a resounded Hey. As Willow, Tara and Giles finished their chanting, Spike began to fad. Smirking he said, "See you on the other side."

Giving everyone one last nod goodbye, and getting one more "Be careful" from Giles, Buffy turned and faced the portal. "Here goes nothing," She said stepping into the unknown leaving everyone behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy looked around the old Victorian room she stepped into, while the silvery portal closed behind her. The bedroom seemed so peaceful with its candlelight and four-poster bed covered in rich red bed linens. Turning to her right she saw a man asleep at an old desk.

William looked so cute and content with his head and arms spread over the piles of paper. She so detested the thought of waking him, but they needed to figure out a game plan. "Spike? Spike?" Buffy asked gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something she couldn't understand, but didn't rise. "William, wake up!" She shouted shoving his shoulder.

"What? Hhhh? Buffy?" William stumbled as he awoke. He faced Buffy and she giggled. "What?" Spike growled.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but you have a huge blot of ink on your cheek," She explained and began to remove the blot with a handkerchief found on the desk. "So what were you writing?"

Spike loved how she would take care of him. It made him feel special. "Just that bloody awful poetry Luv, nothing you'd be interested in."

Buffy frowned. "I loved the words you wrote for our wedding and when the twins were born. It was like a little piece of paradise," She said taking his feeling for poetry and putting it into words.

Spike pulled her down into his lap and hugged her. "That's exactly it, Pet. But, unfortunately, this is not the time for seducing, this is time for planning."

Buffy looked shocked. "Since when isn't it seducing time?" She asked, pouting.

"Since the possibility of my nonexistence came about," He said quite seriously erasing the pout off her face and hugging her closer. "We'll win, Luv. Just like always. Now if I have the correct date, Mother is taking the bathes in Bath at the moment so we needn't worry about her. We will just tell Cook and Alfred that we have eloped so your reputation will be intact."

"And how do you plan on explaining why we eloped, you shy William you. If I remember correctly you weren't so hot with the members of the opposite, plus last time I checked, aren't I an American?" Buffy questioned.

Spike glared. "We knew each other as children, before your parents moved you to the dreadful New World. Your parents recently passed away, leaving you an orphan with no family to speak of. I married you to keep you from destitution," Spike finished smirking.

"How kind and creative of you, Sweetie."

"I do try my best."

"So as your new virgin bride, you are obligated to by me pretty things," Buffy said smiling.

Spike looked nervous as he calculated his family's small fortune. "Pet, shouldn't we concentrate more on Thoth?'

"We have an entire week to think about Thoth, and it's been so long since I've been able to go on a shopping spree. Plus if you let me shop, I might be inclined to provide you with my wifely duties," Buffy explained looking at Spike through her lashes.

Spike's frown turned into a gigantic smile. "Really?" he kissed her hard at her slight, but anxious nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the shortness, but I am experiencing minor writers block.

Chapter 3

"Buffy, Luv, why don't we head home for afternoon tea," Spike practically begged as he subtracted the large amounts of money Buffy spent from his family's fortune. "You've already purchased nine gowns, jewelry most women would die for and little knickknacks for the children. I think it's time for a rest, Dear."

Taking pity on her poor husband Buffy nodded her assent. "Alright lets go home," She said taking Spike's hand in her's. "Sorry for wearing you out, but you can't pass up diamond and ruby prices such as these."

As they walked they were silent, just enjoying each other's company. That is until an old acquaintance bumped in to them. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry about that," Spike said before he realized who it was. Holding back the first wave of anger he felt and squeezing Buffy's hand for support, he took a deep breath. "Cecily."

Cecily looked at Buffy with contempt in her eyes, as if Buffy had stolen her plaything. "William? Oh my, it was all my fault. I can be so clumsy sometimes, you know. And who pray tell may this be?"

Buffy herself was holding her emotions in tact. "Elizabeth Ashford, nice to make your acquaintance," Buffy replied remembering the name that Spike and her had agreed on. Buffy would have been to out of place in this time.

Cecily's lip snarled slightly. "Charmed, I sure. Are you a cousin, then, of our dear William?" Cecily smile was soon wiped off her face, but Buffy's only got broader.

"Why no. I am his wife," Buffy said struggling to keep a straight face at the look of Cecily's. Glancing at Spike's she could tell he was doing the same. "Now William I believe you promised me a long afternoon in."

Spike snapped back to reality, his smile full of pride and thanks. "Why that I did, Luv." Sticking his elbow out for her to grab he turned to Cecily. "It was nice seeing you again Cecily. We hope to do it again sometime soon." And with that Buffy and Spike continued on their way home, leaving Cecily doing a wonderful impression of a fish. "Thank you, Pet."

Turning her head, Buffy caught Spike's lips. "Any time dearest. It was fun and all, but lets go home now. My feet are sore," She said with a pout.

Catching her lip once more, Spike smirked. "Than I shall rub them better," He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. With a nod, she practically dragged him home.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next chapter or two I'll dive more inside the mind of Thoth for those of you who asked, But for now enjoy. Nich

Chapter 4

Buffy and Spike curled up in bed more relaxed than they'd been in a long while. "I wish we didn't have to go back so soon," Buffy said cuddling deeper into Spike's chest.

"I know, Luv, but I miss Ziva and Devon and, lets face it, kicking some ass," Spike replied as a silvery portal opened in front of their bed and a shout was heard outside the door.

"William Marcus Ashford I want to have a word with you!" Anne, Spike's mother, yelled as she opened the door to see two small children standing in front of the bed her son and some woman occupied.

Buffy got up and went to the children. "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at home eating cake."

The twins could see the anger in their mother's eyes that she did not show in her voice. "We wanted to help fight the big bad Mummy. Devon and I got the knots in our tummies and Aunt Dawnie opened the window for us right after you left, so don't be mad, okay?" Ziva asked, but before Buffy could reply Anne made her presence known again.

"Will some one please tell me what the bloody hell is going on," She asked frustrated, turning to Spike, who was doing a very good impression of a fish. "William?"

Buffy and the twins giggled at Spike's expression. "Umm. Mother why are you home early?"

"Well what do you expect when I receive a note from Miss Adams congratulating me on my son's marriage. Marriage William? And what in the Lord's name was that silvery light?"

Clearing his throat and looking rather nervous Spike began to explain, "Alright Mother, I'd like you to meet my wife, Buffy, and our children, Ziva and Devon."

"Your children?" Anne questioned a little shaky.

"Hi Nanny!" The twins shouted and ran to embrace Anne in a hug.

"Mrs. Ashford why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything," Buffy said leading Anne to the desk chair and giving Spike a knowing look.

"Well Mum," Spike opened, "We're from the future."

By the time Spike finished the slightly edited version of their tale, Anne looked rather pale. "So you're telling me that you, your wife, and my grandchildren have to defeat some monster or else you will die and they wont exist, and in the end I wont remember any of this?"

"That pretty much sums it all up, Mrs. Ashford," Buffy began, but didn't get a chance to finish as Anne interrupted.

"For the Lord's sake, call me Mother. After all we're related now," Anne said pulling Buffy into a hug.

Buffy felt her eyes flood as memories of her own mother ran through her mind. "Thank you, and I'd hate to seem rude, but we really need to start preparing for the battle against Thoth," She explained as she got the bag of supplies they brought with them out of the wardrobe.

Devon and Ziva were staring out the bedroom window when the sky went dark. "Da? Does the sun always hid when the big bad is near?"

Spike looked up. "Not always Son. Why?"

Turning to face their parents the twins grasped each other's hands. "Umm because it's dark and the bad guy is near," Siva replied running into her father's arms as Devon ran to Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thoth was never one of the most widely held gods. He may have been the God of Magic, but that doesn't mean the mortals or the other Gods held him in high esteem. Even during the beginning of civilization Thoth rarely if ever got an offering in his name. The mortals always seemed to want the blessings of Hecate, Dionysus, or even Zeus.

Than Agrat came along. He'd admit it probably wasn't the brightest idea to fall in love with a demoness, but it wouldn't be love if you could choose who you fell for. Fate is funny that way. The others only paid attention to him at monthly group meetings, while Agrat would find any old excuse to be by his side.

She became Thoth's world. He doted on her gifts of all shapes and sizes, took her on romantic getaways, and loved her with every fiber of his being. They shared a century of perfect ness. Every day, every night was a utopia for Thoth till that fateful day Satan found out about their affair. To say he was livid was an understatement.

One day Agrat had run into Thoth's chambers bawling. "Oh he's thrown me out! His greatness said if he ever saw me again he would send me to the bowels hell to burn for eternity! Oh Thoth I have to get him back. I am nothing without my Satanpoo." And with that she left him with a kiss on the cheek.

Thoth new the only way she'd get back into Satan's favor was to destroy those pesky slayer's kids who'd been causing him so much trouble of late. He also new that Agrat was too distracted to take them on. He tried to contact her, to no avail. By the time Thoth figured out that Agrat had gone back in time it was to late. She was lost to him.

His heart, his soul, his purpose for living was gone forever. The anguish had caused him to want to end it. Unfortunately, being an immortal god kind of makes it hard to kill yourself. So for six long years Thoth searched. He searched for away to bring his beloved back to his side. Than it struck him. Agrat had the right idea to strike the twins when they were weak. Sadly she didn't plan on the older versions of themselves to find out.

Thoth had a better idea. Why not go farther back? Back before the slayer and vampire met. Back before the slayer was the slayer. Back before the vampire was a vampire. Why not go so far back that Spike was William? Kill William, and the children would never be thought of. Kill William and his darling Agrat would have no excuse to go back in time. Kill William and his lovely Agrat could stand by his side for the rest of time.

So here he was. Thoth, the God of Magick. He was preparing to destroy the time line of what once was. To do anything for his adored Agrat. To bring her back. Nothing would stand in his way. He was invincible.

The grieved God began to chant in preparation of the job he was about to commit. He would make sure that no one survived to take away the one moment of happiness he'd received in a dozen millennia. As he finished his chant, in a language older than time itself, the sun said goodbye, and Thoth said hello to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thoth floated through the busling English town as he followed Williams's essence. "How easily it will be to destroy the worthless human," He thought to himself. "Why had I not thought of this earlier? My Agrat could have been back by my side long ago." The closer he got to his destination the giddier Thoth began to feel. "Prepare to meet you maker!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy and Spike rushed to set up the supplies they would need to destroy Thoth, while Ziva and Devon began to meditate. Anne on the other hand was panicking. "What are you two doing! You can't seriously be planning what I believe you to be planning! Do you want these children to orphaned! And the children! Get them to safety! William have you gone mad!"

The four of them ignored her babbling as they began to form a power circle. They stood in the four corners and chanted in the tongue of their ancestors. They asked for their blessing and the power to protect and demolish. Outside the widow the black turned to obis and a roar shook the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thoth had reached his destination and was furious. He sensed the slayer and her annoying brats. How did they find out his plan? How was her supposed to eliminate William with them protecting him? He let out an impossibly vociferous roar. He could not win. He was still too weak. This was the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the spell neared it's end four balls of light floated over the groups head causing Anne to faint. Thoth appeared in the bedroom as the balls of light bound together and slammed into his heart. Buffy opened her eyes at the last moment to see Thoth contort in agony than calm suddenly. Looking into her eyes he said, "Thank you." Before Buffy could reply he disintegrated into microscopic particles and sunk into the floor. Buffy felt a sudden case of guilt as the room began to spin and the four of them disappeared out of space and time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thoth felt a warmth sheath him. It would be alright now. He would be with his Agrat for eternity. Suddenly he felt a downward pull and the flames envelop him. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" So shall his punishment be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Staring at the blue plus line Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. It had been a month since they had come back from the Victorian era and life had returned to normal again. She had been feeling ill the last few days but thought it was residual stress from the time change. Buffy wouldn't have expected this in a million years. All she had to do now was find a way to tell Spike. "Here we go again," Buffy said walking out of the bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Since they'd gotten home Spike had noticed Buffy wasn't herself. She was acting very strange, eating odd food combinations and spending an awful amount of time in the bathroom. But what was really irking Spike was the lack of sex. Buffy was usually your average sex kitten, however, lately she wouldn't let him touch her. He was going to have to find a way to gently ask her about it, because her emotions were unpredictable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting at dinner that night Ziva and Devon could sense the tension between their parents. They couldn't figure out what the problem was. They were ecstatic about having a new sister so why weren't their parents? They would have to talk to them about making everyone happier again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy couldn't stand the pressure any more so she called Spike in the living room. "Spike, Honey, could you please come in here for a moment please?" Spike walked into the room feeling a little nervous. Taking a deep breath Buffy began. "Sit down Sweetie. Alright. I have something to tell you and I'm not exactly sure where to start."

Spike pulled Buffy into his lap. "Whatever it is you can tell me, Luv. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway. Just tell me it's nothing bad."

Buffy felt bad instantly. "Oh poor Spike. I didn't think of how worried you would be about my erratic behavior. I promise it's nothing bad." She heard him sigh in relief as she kissed him. He stared at her impatiently waiting for her to finish. "Let me put it this way we'll always have a little piece of paradise with us."

Spike sat there, not understanding what she meant. Than it clicked. "You mean..?" Buffy nodded smiling. "Seriously?" Buffy's smile got even wider as her picked her up and twirled her. Putting her back down he kissed her like he had six years ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ziva and Devon poked their heads back around the corner smiling. Mummy had made it all better again. Running off the twins looked forward to their daily lessons with Aunty Willow and Granddad Giles. Devon and Ziva couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out about the new baby. Ziva decided to take her new camera with to capture the sure to be funny moment.

This is the end of part two. There will be one more installment to conclude the Ode to Destiny Trilogy. When? I'm not so sure with school starting up again, but I will try and write more fluff pieces till I get started. I wanted to thank everyone for the fabulous emails and for sticking with me. You're all wonderful. Till next time, Nichbuket


End file.
